Sonic Goes to the Gym
by ComicsNix
Summary: After feeling so sad for so long about his frail body, Sonic decides it's time to muscle up. But, after registering at a local gym, he finds there a nasty surprise there.


**The Author** – Hi people. Long time no see! I stopped writing fanfiction for a long time, but now I'm back with some nice stories for you guys and gals. Hope you enjoy my most recent drama.

 **Sonic goes to the gym**

Sonix was lately felling very much sad. He had very thin bony legs and a big belly. Like a pork chop. A potato of lard covered in beat fur. His secret crush was Gandalf, because gandalf was gay. And Sonic though that he could have a change to touch his wizard rod if he had six packs of pleasure for the wold wizerf to mastubate to.

So, Sox decided to aplly membert ship to a fine place of muscle creation, it was a a place where Broce Lee was created and turned kung fu.

"Hello, sadi Sonic to the pearson that was at the counter of the fine estabelishment", I want to geat big muscles, so I can impress Galf.

The person on the counter was a chinese man with a big penis. He was exbiting his enourmous member so no one thought he had a small ock.

"Yes, honerable hedgehoge, I will make your registration and please, do not touch my ock".

Sonic got tempted by the yellow penis, but he doesn't like chinese food.

Sonic them entered the place, and there where lot's of dumbells and heavy weight machines.

"Wow, now I can sculpt my body for that sexy wizard!"

Sony imediatle picked a 100 lbs dumblel and lifted it, but it was to heavy. So the dumblel fall on the groung and break his arm.

"AH!" screamed the poor hogdegod. Son9ix is broken and everyone looks and laughs at his stoopd. But one person in not amuzed. It's Dr. House:

"You ediot, what are you doing. You fucked up my trainign and now I have to that care of this piece of shit fat animal covered in spines"

"Sorry! I don't know what haped with me. I'am so stuped."

Dotcor Hiuser is a medic personal. He work s at Plains Boro hospital and cure cancer. But now he decided to take his life in another direction. After have a mistake happen and his leg being destroid by the bitch Cuddy who he loves but destroy his leg, Doctor hous got self fired from the hospital and went to find ew life beyond those cure doors.

Doctor House them hired a mechanic, Dr Tony Stark, to fix his leg. Tony made a bionc leg to put inside his body. To do that, he use a saw and chopped houses leg off. But he chopped the wrong one, so he chopped the other one, and now Hosue has two legs made of aluminium.

"Come here Hedgepoge" says Hosus to Soniv, and the little ball of spines went in proximity of the mecal doctor "It seems you arms is broke. Bu I cam fis this."

Doit Hores them put aluminium legs over Soci arms, and the legs had fist-aids kit. The legs them propulsioned a couple of tentacles made of calcium to cure Sonic. And if workd!

"Thnaks Doiter Hose!"

"No thanks bitch, you have to pay." and Dro House stapled a medical pill over Snoics fore hed.

Now that everythnig is okay, Hosue went away, and Soni need to rest. So he went to sauna. Butt, after he opened the dooor, he had a madly surpreise:

"Oh no! Doctr Robtonic!" and Sonic the Herdgog fainted.

After a few minutes, Sonies aweked up, nad he was inside a jacuzzi. All naked, and by his side...Robothink!

"Oh no! Please Dortor Robotkinick, don't rape me!" screms sonic, crying like a river of molasses and garlic.

"He...He...He...Socis Socis, I always admired your blue body you know. So sexy and full of dangerous little spines that penetrate the skin and cause orgasm. Sonic, The Hedgegoh, I want to deflower you!" uttered Dr Ivo Robitok with the most pleasure sensation.

As his arc emeny uttered so profound words, Sonic started to admire his body. Robotonik carcaressing himself with his lardy sausage fingers. As they were half imersed in the jacuzzi, Robitnick picked a bootle of mayonaise and started to spread it all over his giant belly. The belly was very giant and full of hair and macaroni. The water of the jacuzzi was full of floating lasagna and meat-balls. Dr Robertkic picked a piece of the lagsana and toke a bite:

"Kiss my moustache sexy Hedgehoiese" sayd very sexyly that man made of lard and lipids. His mouth wass masticating with intense pleasure all that pasta mixed with meat-balls and cheap soap.

Sonic couldn't contain the imense disgust he had sharing his first sauna+jacuzzi moment with his most hated enemy, so he vomited. A intense jet of bile fueled gastric juice emanated from his throat and tainted that pure water with an intense hot soup of fried chicken, diet cock and untreated worms.

The worms entered Sonics anus.

"Oh now Soixos, the Hjergogee, I need to safe you" and Ronobotick inserted his imense and gangrenous finger inside Sonic's butthole. The ass cracked and formed sacred hemorroids inside his anus. The water got red.

"Hummmmmm, I love red wine" uttered with pleasure sensation Robotdick, and he swallowed the water filled with anus' blood.

"No Dortor! Don't do that dat!1" screamed Sonics and he swinged his arms all over the sauna. He let a fart out.

Sonic's blood was tainted with a living bacteria full of alien cells, and those cels were toxic to fat men. If they ingested it, something bad woukd happen them.

As immediately as Robotiric gulped the red wine water, he started to convulse. His mouth started to slobber and his bowels got lose. The water got red-brown.

"Nooooooo! Robothnok!" Skonic screamed and them jumped out of water. His anus was still bleeading, and he run away from there. Robotokik's body them inflated until it exploded in a million smashed pieces...and the ssauna was no more.

 **Epilogue**

Sonic never returned to that gym after all those facts happened. That day, after he excaped the exploding villain lard, his nude body was exposed to all the muscular men of the gym. They looked at his blue big bellyed body, covered in feces, macaroni and meat-ballls, and an anus bleeading like a satanic waterfall, and they laughed. So Sonic went always.

He will never return to a body building life, all because of these sad facts.

 **The End.**


End file.
